Una pequeña parte de mí
by Kayazarami
Summary: Esta carta es una reproducción exacta. La original se halla en el archivo del Departamento de Aurores, catalogada como prueba concluyente de homicidio. [Slash Harry/Draco]


******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Pareja: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

******Advertencias: **Angustia, Romance, Slash (relación chico/chico), AU (a partir del sexto libro).

******Resumen: **Esta carta es una reproducción exacta. La original se halla en el archivo del Departamento de Aurores, catalogada como prueba concluyente de homicidio.

******Notas: **He aquí el resultado de una noche de insomnio. Creo que me he enamorado un poquito de este One-Shot.

**Disclamer: **Ni Harry ni Draco ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Una pequeña parte de mí**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Nací el 5 de Junio de 1980, mi signo zodiacal es Géminis.

Soy un mago sangre pura, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, cuya unión se realizó bajo los más estrictos ideales de mantener la sangre limpia de nuestros antepasados y en la cual no hubo más amor que aquel que ambos sintieron por mí.

Cuando cumplí 5 años mi padre me regaló mi primera escoba y me enseñó a volar. A los 7 mi madre me permitió elegir personalmente la túnica que llevaría en mi primera cena de gala.

Tuve diversos tutores privados durante toda mi infancia que me enseñaron todo cuanto pudiera saberse sobre etiqueta, modales y la historia de la familia Malfoy.

A los 12 años ingresé en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me sortearon a Slytherin, para regocijo de mis padres. Estoy orgulloso de haber pertenecido a esa casa, sobre todo ahora, que tan poco de lo que enorgullecerse queda.

En la escuela, conocí a Harry James Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Mi rival en los años venideros.

El colegio fue prácticamente lo que esperaba. Era sencillo estudiar y aprobar con buena nota, jugar al quidditch y mantenerme en mi posición privilegiada en Slytherin. Los primeros cuatro años años fui un estudiante más. Quizás algo más rubio, con más dinero y un orgullo desmesurado, pero seguía formando parte de lo que todos eran.

En quinto las cosas cambiaron un poco. Se me exigió obedecer y complacer a la Suma Inquisidora, espiar a Potter, abrazar unos ideales muy concretos sobre la sangre y el derecho mágico. Pero yo aún pensaba que era como todos los demás.

El sexto año en Hogwarts fue el final de mi vida como parte de la masa anónima que formaban el total de los alumnos. Yo ya era distinto. Yo tenía una misión y debía matar a Albus Dumbledore para cumplirla y subsanar el daño que había provocado mi padre. Recuperar nuestra posición frente a Voldemort, vencer en donde mi padre había perdido.

Nadie considero que tener diecisiete años fuese un problema para matar.

Se equivocaron.

Porque no pude hacerlo.

Allí, en la Torre de Astronomía, apuntando a Dumbledore desarmado con mi varita, me di cuenta de que podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un asesino.

Cuando llegaron los mortífagos que yo mismo había hecho entrar al castillo a través del armario evanescente, lo único que pensé era que estaba condenado. Había bajado la varita y, por mucho que la alzara de nuevo, mis labios no pronunciarían ___Avada Kedavra_.

Entonces Potter intervino.

Había estado oculto en la parte inferior de la planta y no se lo pensó dos veces al atacar a los mortífagos pese a su clara desventaja numérica. Si no hubiera sido porque el profesor Snape se le unió minutos después, estoy seguro de que su historia hubiera terminado en ese momento a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fue increíble para mi ver como ellos dos solos reducían a más de diez mortífagos ante mis narices. Recuerdo que pensé que hacían un equipo formidable.

Y entonces, una vez todos los mortífagos fueron presos, Dumbledore reparó en mí y me invitó a tomar una taza de té en su despacho.

¿Surrealista, a que sí? Yo muerto de miedo seguro de que me desmayarían y atarían como al resto para entregarme a los aurores y va el viejo chiflado y me ofrece té. El tiempo me ha enseñado cuanta sabiduría podía haber tras esas gafas de media luna, pero muchas cosas sigo sin entenderlas.

Dumbledore me ofreció unirme a la Orden del Fenix como protegido. Acepté, pero lo hice pensando que era eso o Azkaban, no por convencimiento propio ni deseos de abrazar la igualdad entre sangre puras y nacidos de muggle.

Pronto me di cuenta de que lo único que podía lamentar de mi decisión era la falta de contacto con mis padres, porque en lo demás fue francamente liberador. No más misiones, no más riegos, no más matar a nadie. Me sacaron de la Sala Común de Slytherin para prevenir cualquier tipo de venganza de mis afectuosos compañeros y me dieron mis propias estancias.

Bueno, solo mías no.

También de Potter.

Teníamos un pequeño salón con chimenea al que conectaban nuestras habitaciones y un baño grande compartido.

Al principio eso no significó nada. Yo hacía mi vida y él la suya. Coloque un horario en la puerta del baño que nos permitía usarlo con comodidad y sin tener que vernos siquiera. Él no hizo ningún intento por hablar conmigo. Yo tampoco. Me dediqué a las clases, el quidditch y algún que otro escarceo amoroso. Era libre de nuevo. Era otra vez parte del montón. Y era feliz, a mi manera.

Acabó el curso. Dumbledore me "invitó" a pasar el verano en el castillo por mi propia seguridad. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido más opciones.

Tardé una semana en acabar mis deberes y otra más en sentirme mortalmente aburrido. No vi a Potter ni una sola vez durante ese tiempo, tampoco le di ninguna importancia. Hasta que el vigésimo día de vacaciones entró por la puerta pálido, ojeroso, demacrado y con las ropas cubiertas de sangre.

Quede en shock. El pasó a su habitación sin siquiera mirarme, como si no estuviera presente.

Creo que entonces fue cuando tomé conciencia de que estábamos en guerra. Y de que tanto Potter como mis padres estaban en diferentes bandos en el campo de batalla, mientras yo me aburría leyendo libros y montando en escoba en el vació campo de quidditch.

Pensé que debía hacer algo y admito que todas las ideas que tuve en ese momento fueron sobre como recuperar mi estatus de mortífago, incluyendo varias sobre matar a mi compañero de salón.

Si deseché estos pensamientos no fue por la mera bondad de mi corazón, sino por que sabía con total certeza que de la misma manera que no pude acabar con Dumbledore, menos aún podría con Potter.

Recuerdo que me fui a dormir pensando en fugarme del castillo y que me desperté horas después para ir al baño.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Potter, con un ridículo pijama muggle, sentado cerca del fuego de la chimenea encogido y abrazándose a sus piernas, con el mismo aspecto horripilante de antes y los ojos enrojecidos, evidente señal de que había estado llorando.

Me sentí extraño al ver a mi rival destrozado. Y con "extraño" quiero decir que no estaba repleto de la euforia y la alegría que esto debería haberme provocado. Pero tampoco había perdido la cabeza del todo aún, así que simplemente regresé a mi habitación y traté de dormir de nuevo sin ningún éxito. El leve llanto que provenía del salón me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, incluso después de que Potter se fuera a su habitación.

Empezaba a volverme un idiota, pero aún no lo sabía.

Los días se sucedieron y las ausencias de Potter continuaron, así como sus continuos cambios de humor de malo a peor y de peor a apocalíptico. A veces llegaba emocionalmente hundido, otras simplemente furioso, otras provocaba una onda expansiva de magia que destruía cualquier objeto delicado cercano a él. Intentaba ignorarlo como había hecho siempre, pero me despertaba todas las noches escuchando su llanto, ya fuera real o imaginario.

Una noche de tantas, me cansé del insomnio y entré al salón dando un portazo.

"¿Podrías dejar de berrear cinco jodidos minutos para que pueda dormir, Potter?" le espeté, molesto.

Pero él ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme, seguía con la vista fija en el fuego como todas las noches.

"¿Eres idiota o te comió la lengua el mortífago?" solté, intentando provocarlo.

Falle miserablemente. Mi rival ni se inmutó y yo regresé a mi habitación de pésimo humor.

A la mañana siguiente, Potter se había marchado de nuevo. Y no volví a verlo hasta tres semanas después. Yo estaba sentado leyendo cuando el entró con la túnica cubierta de sangre. En lugar de pasar directamente al baño, se quedó quieto durante unos segundos y miró en mi dirección.

"Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe están muertos" dijo con la voz rota, para segundos después entrar en el baño dando un portazo.

Me quedé paralizado. Ni siquiera me atreví a dudar de sus palabras.

Mis amigos.

Mis amigos estaban muertos.

Con el pecho amenazando con reventarme de dolor, me encerré en mi habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. Lloré un buen rato, hasta que ya no me quedaron lagrimas y me quedé dormido.

Me despertaron los mismos sollozos de cada noche.

Fui hasta él sin saber porque lo hacía y recuerdo claramente que lo único en que podía pensar era si estaría llorando por ellos como yo había hecho. Aunque no tenía ningún sentido. Potter no pareció reaccionar ante mi presencia y, por una vez, tampoco intento ocultar las lágrimas.

"Lo siento" me susurró, sin cambiar su posición frente a la chimenea. "No pude salvarlos".

Recuerdo que pensé muchas cosas en ese momento. Que Potter era un idiota. Que había que ser estúpido para llorar por tus enemigos. Qué debería hacerle un favor al mundo y a él y acabar con su miseria. Qué como era posible que aquel mentecato que se responsabilizaba por todo hubiera aguantado tantos años como mi rival.

Pensé muchas cosas. Ni una buena.

Así que realmente no tengo ninguna explicación para lo que hice, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado desde entonces.

Pero ninguna.

Porque sentarme detrás de Potter y rodearlo con mis brazos definitivamente no parecía la reacción natural a mis pensamientos.

Pero fue lo que pasó.

Y cuando él se relajó después de largos minutos en tensión y apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho, me sentí feliz. Ridícula y absurdamente feliz. Como si tener en mis brazos al que probablemente había asesinado a algunos de mis amigos hasta que se durmió fuera la cosa más maravillosa del universo.

Creo que al día siguiente desee hacer una poción contra la estupidez y beberla hasta morir unas mil veces. Si no hubiera sido tan poco digno me habría golpeado la cabeza contra la pared.

Oh, como me arrepentí de haberlo abrazado. Como y cuanto y durante. Pasé una semana devanandome los sesos sobre que haría cuando volviera a verlo. Que le diría para dejar claro que no era su amigo, ni si peluche, ni nada parecido. Que seguía despreciandolo.

Así que, cuando Potter apareció por la puerta ocho días después de marcharse, yo estaba listo para todo. Para todo menos para que el tarado, con sus ojeras, su rostro ceniciento, la piel llena de heridas y la túnica manchada de sangre sonriera ligeramente al verme.

¡Por todos los demonios, ¿quién carajo hace eso?!

"He vuelto" dijo, con sus brillantes ojos verdes enfocados en mi.

"Bienvenido" respondí, devolviendole involuntariamente la sonrisa.

Y podría decirse que ahí comenzó el principio del fin. Me condené desde el momento en que lo abracé por primera vez, por que hubo una segunda y una tercera y muchas más. Pasé tantas noches con él dormido en mis brazos que acabé por necesitarlo cerca para poder descansar bien.

Me volví dependiente. Y él de mi.

Todo el tiempo que él pasaba en el castillo lo pasábamos juntos. No hablábamos casi nada, pero siempre hacíamos contacto físico de una manera u otra. Las piernas pegadas, los brazos rozándose, su cabeza descansando en mi regazo mientras merendábamos en el lago.

No había nada romántico entre nosotros. No había caricias, ni besos, ni palabras dulces, solo contacto humano. Cálido y reconfortante. Algo que necesitábamos desesperadamente los dos.

Todo cambio una semana antes de que terminara el verano.

Llegó directamente a la Enfermería del colegio. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero las veces anteriores no se molestó en avisarme de que había vuelto pero que estaba malherido. No había motivo para tal cosa antes. Pero a partir de entonces sí.

Si ya me parecía que estaba mal cuando entrada en nuestro salón, verlo así fue un millón de veces peor. Estaba destrozado. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo sana. Le habían roto huesos, arrancado carne y retorcido entrañas. Apenas parecía humano, pero Pomfrey me aseguró que aún lo había tenido peor para componerlo otras veces.

Salí de la Enfermería sin haber cruzado una palabra con Potter, que estaba completamente sedado e inconsciente. Camine furioso por los pasillos durante largo rato.

Cuando me di cuenta de que me había detenido, estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Como ya se sabe, me uní al bando del viejo chiflado y comencé a luchar con la Orden del Fénix. Siempre estuve en la retaguardia como sanador. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero no a alzar mi varita contra mi propia familia. El tiempo que no pasaba curando lo empleaba para estudiar medimagia y mejorar mis capacidades.

Siempre estuve en donde Potter estuviera y siempre me centré en curarlo a él antes que a cualquier otro, por más graves que estuvieran mis otros pacientes. Aunque al principio no le gustaba, acabó por aceptarlo y me lo agradecía con una sonrisa antes de volver a la batalla. Entonces yo intentaba curar al moribundo de turno.

Hoy en día sé que salvé muchas vidas. No sé cuantas exactamente y no me importa. Por aquel entonces tampoco.

La rutina con Potter no cambió ni en plena campaña bélica. Todas las noches acabábamos durmiendo ___por motivos de espacio_ en la misma habitación y en la misma mi cama. En el mismo saco si estábamos al raso. Abrazarlo podría habernos puesto en una posición incomoda ante los demás, así que nos limitábamos a cogernos de la mano. No me soltaba hasta despertarse. Yo a él tampoco.

Una noche, en un fuego cruzado entre mortífagos, aurores y miembros de la orden, Potter trajo a cuestas a un mortífago para que lo curara. Decir que estaba extrañado sería quedarme corto. No entendía nada y en mi cabeza el único pensamiento coherente era que él quería que yo lo matara. Lo miré para preguntarle que hacía, pero el simplemente dejó caer al hombre inconsciente junto a mi y se marchó corriendo de vuelta a la pelea.

Entonces me fije en el anillo que llevaba el mortífago y contuve la respiración. Era el escudo de los Malfoy. Al retirar la máscara me encontré con la cara demacrada de mi padre.

Inmediatamente comencé a sanarlo con todos los hechizos que conocía, masajeando de tanto en tanto su garganta para hacerle tragar una poción. Logré estabilizarlo por los pelos y a tiempo para que Potter regresara. Ya no se oían gritos ni maldiciones, así que la batalla debía haber terminado.

"No pueden verlo" fue lo único que me dijo el puñetero antes de cogerme del brazo y coger a mi padre y aparecernos en una casucha abandonada en medio de la nada. Me dijo que volvería y se desapareció.

Creo que nunca le he estado tan agradecido como en ese momento.

Salvó a mi padre por mi. Al hombre que había intentado matarlo en repetidas ocasiones y que fue la orgullosa mano derecha de Voldemort.

Cuando volvió a aparecer, no venía solo. Mi madre iba con él. No parecía estar herida, solo agotada. Rompió a llorar nada más verme y yo también lloré. Hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de ellos, que me había obligado a no pensar en ellos para nada.

Potter me dijo que teníamos que regresar o sospecharían y que no podríamos volver. Les dejé tantas pociones como pude, abracé a mi madre con todas mis fuerzas y me despedí. Mi padre aún no había despertado.

En el cuartel general nadie preguntó de donde veníamos ni por que estábamos retrasados. Estaban acostumbrados a que yo llegara el último pues me quedaba sanando a los heridos y Potter solía ser terriblemente cortante con cualquiera que cuestionara sus acciones.

Hasta ahora he hablado de lo que Potter era conmigo, porque lo que era con el resto es algo muy conocido. Un líder implacable y serio, en el que se podía confiar pero no cuestionar. Conmigo solo era un chico de mi edad abrumado por la tarea que habían dejado caer sobre sus hombros.

Confiaba en mi. Me habría confiado su vida.

Y yo habría muerto antes que traicionarlo. Aún lo haría.

Mis padres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Los espías de la Orden dijeron que los mortífagos los daban por muertos en la batalla, pero yo sabía que simplemente habían salido del país. Y me alegraba por ello.

Creo que fue esa alegría, esa felicidad de tener a todos mis seres queridos a salvo y de saber lo mucho que le importaba a Potter, lo que hizo que lo besara por primera vez. Estábamos bajo las mantas, como cada noche, agarrados de la mano, cuando de un tirón lo acerqué a mi. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron extrañados de par en par y no me pude resistir.

Lo besé.

Y nunca me he arrepentido de ello.

Empezamos nuestra relación como pareja como si nada hubiera cambiado. Batallas, batallas y más batallas sangrientas contra los seguidores de Voldemort. Harry (pues desde entonces lo he llamado por su nombre) en el frente atacando, yo en la retaguardia sanando.

La única diferencia era que, antes de dormirnos, nos permitíamos un beso en los labios que siempre nos dejaba deseando más.

El día que Harry venció a Voldemort en la batalla que se libró, para mi eterna desgracia, en la Mansión Malfoy, sentí que por fin terminaba la pesadilla más larga de mi vida.

Llevábamos un año y medio de guerra e Inglaterra jamás sanaría las heridas que está le había causado. Apenas quedaba nada de lo que antes había sido el lado mágico del país. Excepto Hogwarts, todo había sido dañado o destruido.

Harry pasó tres meses en San Mungo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. No me separé ni un segundo de él y los amigos que le quedaban tampoco. Casi sin darme cuenta inicié una amistad con Hermione Granger que ha durado hasta el día de hoy. Juntos logramos dar con todos los contra conjuros y pociones necesarios para expulsar del sistema de Harry toda la magia negra que Voldemort le había lanzado en su duelo.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que me dijo el muy idiota fue que me enlazara con él allí mismo, en ese mismo momento.

No sé si a esas alturas ya se me había contagiado la estupidez de su casa o me habían sentado mal los vapores de las pociones sanadoras, pero le dije que sí.

Nos enlazamos en una discreta ceremonia privada en su misma habitación del hospital y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, nos fuimos de viaje a Francia durante un tiempo.

Desgraciadamente, poco me interesó durante esos meses lo que estaba sucediendo en el país. El caos político y financiero y el Ministerio incapaz de sobreponerse. El cuerpo de aurores se había reunido rápidamente, pues los que quedaban vivos siempre estuvieron luchando, pero los miembros del Wizengamot y la mayor parte de funcionarios estaban muertos o escondidos y no había líder alguno que impusiera orden.

Y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Dolores Umbridge se alzó como Ministra de Magia en funciones.

Decidí que no me importaba quién estaba al frente de los burócratas idiotas del país. Y Harry también. Seguimos adelante. Regresamos a Inglaterra y compramos una casa a medias, él ingresó en la Academia de Aurores y yo en la Universidad de Medicina Mágica, pues si fui bueno curando en la guerra, sabía que podía ser aún mejor con los conocimientos adecuados.

No voy a hablar de nuestra vida en común, es algo demasiado privado e importante para mí. Solo diré que fue la época más feliz de mi vida. Y creo que de la suya también.

Durante dos años, el Ministerio se centró en hacer resurgir de sus cenizas la importante sociedad mágica que habíamos sido antes de Voldemort. Reconstruyó el Callejón Diagón, Hogsmeade, el Valle de Godric, las provincias mágicas indetectables y fortaleció tanto el cuerpo de aurores como el Departamento de Inefables para evitar que otro mago oscuro se alzara con el poder.

Entonces, cuando todo el mundo parecía respirar tranquilo, las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas. Nuevas leyes restrictivas supuestamente para garantizar la seguridad de los magos y brujas, condenas a aparentes magos oscuros, impuestos y sanciones sobre todo objeto mágico de poder relevante.

Aunque pensé que la gente no lo toleraría, me equivoqué. No conté con lo que el miedo a Voldemort les había hecho, del profundo horror y temor que se había instaurado en ellos. Cuando empezaron a poner brazaletes de restricción de magia a todo mago que superara el nivel promedio de magia determinado por el Ministerio, le pedí a Harry que nos marcháramos del país.

No me hizo ni caso y me arrepiento amargamente de no haber insistido más.

Hace dos días, tres años después de la muerte de Voldemort, llegó la orden de restricción de magia sobre ambos, convocandonos para colocarnos el brazalete al día siguiente en el Ministerio. No hizo falta que le dijera nada para que Harry supiera que no iba a aceptarlo. Él tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo.

Fue al Ministerio sin avisarme.

No he vuelto a verlo.

"Desacato a la autoridad, intento de agresión a la Ministra, una amenaza terrible para nuestra sociedad" dijeron para justificar su muerte.

"Y una mierda" respondí.

Y aquí estoy ahora, escribiendo esta carta después de haber enviado una nota rechazando la maldita pulsera de restricción de magia que quieren ponerme.

Si he escrito esto, dejando una pequeña parte de mí en estas palabras, es para que se sepa a que dedicó su vida Harry James Potter, la única persona a parte de mis padres a la que he amado sinceramente. Un héroe, un hombre bueno y justo que fue asesinado por la ambición desmedida de una mujer mediocre que intenta controlar nuestra magia de la misma manera que Voldemort quería controlar la pureza de sangre.

Y si estás leyendo esto, entonces estoy muerto.

He conjurado esta carta a través de mi firma mágica para que se aparezca en la mesa de tu despacho veinticuatro horas después de mi muerte. Y solo una persona en todo el mundo puede abrirla.

Supongo que le habrás lanzado un conjuro de comprobación al papel. Ya había previsto eso. Y déjame decirte que la luz verde que ha emitido el pergamino no era la confirmación de seguridad, sino que es el chispazo que emite el sello repelente de magia que le he puesto.

¿Te preocupa?

No te angusties. No he hechizado la carta.

La he envenenado.

Y, por si acaso estas pensando en salir corriendo a pedir ayuda, te informo de que el tiempo que has tardado en leer esta carta hasta el final es el único del que disponías para administrarte el antídoto. Tampoco podrías pedirla, de todas formas. Tu lengua ya debe de haber comenzado a inflamarse y a ponerse purpura.

¿Has intentado ponerte de pie? Tus piernas no deben responderte, así como tus brazos.

Y es solo el principio.

Me temo que te esperan largas horas de agonía.

Y después volveremos a vernos.

Te espero en el infierno, Dolores.

Atentamente,

___Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter._

******Fin**


End file.
